Olympian Cousins
by OCCity
Summary: After their moms have died, they are sent to live on Olympus. Their cousins also are sent after a meeting. How it would have been if they were Olympian Cousins. AU T to be safe


Olympian Cousins

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordon does. And I certainly don't own Greek Mythology.**_

_**Summary: After their moms have died, they are sent to live on Olympus. Their cousins also are sent after a meeting. How it would have been if they were Olympian Cousins.**_

_**/Thalia and Percy were born on the same day and are the same age/**_

"We cannot keep them," said Hera crossly. "They are dangerous."

"Hera, I will not kill my daughter," said Zeus stubbornly.

"Nor will I kill my son," added Poseidon.

"It is not wise to keep them, they will be our downfall," Athena tried to reason.

"Or they will be our saviors!" exclaimed Hestia.

The throne room was silent; Hestia hadn't spoken since the meeting had started.

"They will more likely be the downfall," replied Athena after a silent moment.

"No, they will not. They have no mothers, for their mothers have died, they have no aunts or uncles, nor grandparents. They have no siblings. No one to take care of them. We could raise them here, on Olympus," said Hestia.

"That idea is ludicrous!" said Hera angrily.

"It is not," said Hestia as patiently as always, "They will grow up with us, we will teach them, we will train them. We will be their only family and they will be our saviors."

"We could give them to an orphanage," said Dionysus. "We do not need any brats here; they are not our problem if we just kill them either."

"If we give them to an orphanage, they will not love them, they will feel abandoned. Then when they come of age they will be our downfall because of that," Hestia replied.

"Killing them is not an option!" said Artemis furiously.

"He is a boy, why do you object?" asked Hera irately.

"Because killing them because we are scared would make us no better than the Titans," replied Artemis, "You of all people should know that."

"Enough," thundered Zeus, "We shall vote on their lives first. All in favor of them staying alive?"

(Apollo started humming 'Stayin' Alive')

Zeus raised his hand after he spoken along with Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Ares raised their hands.

Zeus and Poseidon for they are not heartless and would never kill their children.

Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes for doing what the Titans did would be hypocritical.

Aphrodite for killing the two small children would be anything but what she stood for; love.

Ares for he would not be a coward, and Aphrodite rose her hand.

Hestia would, but since she is not an Olympian, she would have to do her best in her persuasion.

"Six vs six, Hestia we need your vote, it is a tie," Zeus said, he looked a little less tense. Fully knowing his sister would never kill her niece and nephew.

The six who did not vote for the children to stay alive groaned.

"They will live," said Hestia.

"Now for where they will stay," said Zeus, voice booming, "All in favor of Olympus?"

Everyone's hand went up (except for Dionysus who was muttering, "Stupid idea. Brats shouldn't live here).

"Poseidon and I will get the children," announced Zeus and left with a flash along with his brother.

"Why do they have to live here?" complained Dionysus loudly.

"Why do you care?" asked Apollo. "Aren't you supposed to be at a camp and not Olympus?"

Dionysus flicked a strawberry at Apollo.

Meanwhile, Hera and Hestia were having a conversation.

"Will you please try to be a little nice?" asked Hestia. "It is not their fault they were born. If you should blame anyone, blame Zeus and Poseidon."

"How—"started Hera but was cut off.

"Do you blame yourself for your father being a Titan?" asked Hestia.

"Of course not, I did not choose my horrendous father," replied Hera.

Hestia raised her eyebrows.

"That is different!" argued Hera.

"How?" asked Hestia, completely innocent.

Hera pondered the question but she could find no answer.

"We do not choose our family," said Hestia after no response from Hera.

Hera did not have time to respond to this because at this time Zeus and Poseidon flashed in with two five month old babies.

The one in Poseidon's hands was a boy; he had a tuff of black hair and sea-green eyes, just like his father.

The one is Zeus' hands was a girl; she also had black hair and piercing electric blue eyes, like her father. She also had a spray of freckles across her nose.

"Aww," cooed Aphrodite, "They're so cute!"

The boy in Poseidon's arms started giggling.

"Can I hold him?" asked Aphrodite squealing. Demeter was right next to her, looking at the baby too.

"Don't drop him," Poseidon said handing over his son. "His name is Perseus Jackson."

"Perseus?" asked Zeus. "Whatever came over you to name him that?"

"His mother, actually," Poseidon said.

A faint smile could be seen on Zeus' lips.

"Her name is Thalia Grace," said Zeus suddenly.

"May I hold her?" asked Hera.

Aphrodite stopped cradling Percy while Demeter stopped humming to him.

Apollo and Hermes sat in their thrones, mouths agape.

Artemis and Athena blinked once, then twice in surprise.

Hephaestus dropped the metal he was tinkering with.

Dionysus did a spit take with his diet coke.

Ares' eyes widened as he said, "What the Hades?"

Poseidon looked like he was about to faint.

Zeus jumped about a foot in the air, with Thalia.

And Hestia just smiled.

"May I hold her?" asked Hera again.

"You're not going to throw her off here are you?" asked Zeus.

"It's not her fault her dad was a cheating idiot," replied Hera.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hera?" asked Apollo frantic.

Hera looked at Hestia and smiled.

"Opened her mind a bit," she replied to her husband's son.

* * *

"My lord," said Persephone, "Did you hear that the Olympians are raising a child on Olympus?"

"What?" said Hades outraged, "Why?"

"They are two half-bloods whose parents have died," replied Persephone. "They have nowhere to live."

"Who is their godly mom or dad?" asked Hades.

"They are actually not siblings," explained Persephone. "They're a boy and girl, a Daughter of Zeus and Son of Poseidon."

Hades was beyond furious, how come his kids were sent to death while theirs were raised like the most royal family in the world? And they made him swear and he never broke while they did? Why was he the only loyal one?

"Hermes has told me that you are allowed to express your objections if you wanted to, but they have already decided and there is nothing you can do," Persephone told the god of the Underworld.

Oh he was going to, he really was.

* * *

It had been about two hours since the two children had come to Olympus, and they were being fawned over constantly. (Mostly by Aphrodite and Demeter)

"They're so precious!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

The two babies giggled.

Their giggling, however, stopped shortly when a man flashed in, scaring the two babies. They started crying.

"Hades!" cried Aphrodite angrily, "You scared them!" She picked up Percy from the crib he and Thalia were in and started to rock him back and forth, Demeter did the same with Thalia.

"Why are they here? Why are they alive?" demanded Hades.

"How did you even get here?" asked Demeter coldly. "You're not allowed here without an invitation!"

"Oh but I have," said Hades. "But that's not the point; I demand to talk to Zeus right now!"

"Fine," said Aphrodite. She went over to a spring in the nearby corner that had a rainbow and pulled out a drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Zeus."

The vision changed to Zeus, who knows where.

"What?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"No," said Aphrodite, "Well, yes, but not really dangerous. Hades is here and he is pissed."

Hades looked even more angry with him being 'not really dangerous' but decided he had more important matters, "What happened to the agreement?" he demanded.

"I could not kill my child!" replied Zeus, fully knowing what Hades was talking about.

"And you had expected me to do the same with mine!" said Hades furiously.

"It is different!" Zeus replied.

"How so?" asked Hades, not believing that at all.

"I am the King of the Gods," replied Zeus lamely.

"Only because Poseidon and I didn't want to be," said Hades. "We never liked the spotlight you craved!"

"That is not true, I am because I sliced our father," replied Zeus, "And we dived with sticks."

"You would've never have done it without our help," Hades coldly smirked a bit. "Besides, we drew sticks to see who would rule what, the sky, ocean, or underworld, not who would rule them all. Is your memory becoming distorted as you grow old, younger brother?" Hades loved pointing that out; that Zeus was the youngest of the major godly children of Kronos.

Zeus looked about to protest but Hades cut him off.

"But even if since you are the 'King of the Gods' it would be alright, which isn't true at all, why would Poseidon's son be here?" asked Hades.

"My daughter couldn't come while Poseidon's son was left to rot, that would start uproar," explained Zeus.

"And does no one know you killed mine?" asked Hades. "I'm sure some do remember," he added bitterly.

Annoyed with the conversation Zeus said angrily, "Well if your children were still alive they could live on Olympus too!" Seeing the look on Hades face he added, "But you can't stir any!"

Hades was smirking on the inside, his children were still alive. But Zeus would probably kill them the first time he saw them so Hades pretended to be furious, "And you probably wouldn't even honor that! You would probably kill them if they were still alive!"

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that they would be allowed to be raised on Olympus if they were still alive!" roared Zeus as thunder boomed.

That was it; the damage was done, even though Zeus didn't know that.

Aphrodite and Demeter were watching the two brothers' quarrel and were shocked by the outcome.

Percy and Thalia were sucking their thumbs, eyes wide as if they knew what was happening.

It was pouring and there was nothing anyone could do. There was something wrong, everyone on Earth knew that. Anyone would know it. It was something that hasn't been like that for over 50 years.

* * *

"Alecto!" shouted Hades, sitting on his throne he had shadow traveled to.

"Yes, my lord," replied the fury, walking towards them.

"Get my children," said Hades calmly, shocking the fury.

"Yes, my lord," replied Alecto, she then walked away from the throne room.

"Zeus, you fool," muttered Hades, smirking evilly.

**Reviews are welcomed and loved! Please review! Oh, and thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it!**

**-OCCity**


End file.
